Miku Hatsune
Miku Hatsune ( 初音ミク) is the top idol of the Nebula Academy,she is one of the main characters of Nebula Aikatsu!. Story Miku when she was small,was a fan of idols,she was always w ith her bestfriend (who is already her boyfriend) Yann Kiyomizu and her sister who is one of her friends Sunny Kiyomizu. She start her carreer has an idol at 6th years old as a model for fashion magazine for kids. At the age of 9th she start a dancer carreer and at the age of 11th,she became a laterly a singer. When she was 8th years old, she meet Sophie her bestfriend and Sophie was admirated her and ask her how to become an idol. The mother of Miku, Mitsuki create the Nebula Academy, and when Mitsuki saw Miku's friends they guess they have a great potential. Miku's mother create many events with Miku and her friends: like the Trending Collection Fashion Show,the Constellation Fashion Show or the Rainbow Stars Parade,Miku was the center of those events. Miku create a duo with Sophie called Moonlight*Sunshine (because Miku reprensents the Moon,and Sophie the sun but generally the stars). Her boyfriend,Yann create coords for ger brand Blue Moon Queen because Yann love everything concerned fashion,he created one of the premium rare of Miku. Miku's type is different than the other,because she is the top idol,her mother gave her a type called: Star or Royal or Dream a special type only for her. She create the entrence set for her friends her entrence set is the Star Card Set Bag,the Star Design Book and the Star Coffret Palette. Miku is a grand idol, because her aura has too many changes,her aura sometimes overflowing in her hair and her eyes start glowing. Background Miku is a very calm girl, who is the leader of a rich family, her boyfriend Yann sometimes create coord for her brand Blue Moon Queen who match her symbols: light and generally the moon. Her bestfriend Sophie admired her and known Miku when she was small,Miku teach her how to be an Idol when Sophie was 15th years old and Miku 16th years old,she create a duo with her called Moonlight*Sunshine. Her mother Mitsuki create the Nebula Academy and is Miku's manager, her father is the Backstage advisor and the productor of Miku's concert or events. Her parents help her when she start her carrer has an idol. Appearance Miku has a turquoise blue very very long hair who has the ability to fly eith her aura overflowing,she has turquoise blue eyes and a slim beige skin. Personnality Miku is calm and fresh,she work hard and intensive but with passion. She is very shy at certain moments but Yann find this really cute. Miku has very abilities and is also friendly with the others,Miku is known to be nicknammed "the angel who fallen in Earth to makes everyone happy". Etymology Miku means future Hatsu means first Ne means sound Miku Hatsune means "the first sound of the future". Songs *Moon *Techno Distance (Innerve remix) *Decorator *ODDS&ENDS *Two Breaths Walking *Sagittarius (Star Spangled Remix) *Finder (DSLR-remix) *Green Phenomena *Marbling City Tong Poo *After NK *Style nk *The best thing *Music Kick *No Logic *Electric Love *Ronde of Possible World *Strobe Last *Strobe Light *IROHA *Clarity *SpiCa *Systematic Love *Tricolore Airline *This the happiness and peace of mind committee *Envy Catwalk *Shin *Glory 3usi9 *Yubikiri *Witheout (Emon Tes. Remix) *Sekiranun Graffiti *Strobo Nights *Hello Strobe *Strangers *ElectroSaturator *Unhappy Refrain *S.E.K.N *Satellite *To Dimension *Tell your world (PandaBoY remix) *Chameleon *CRAZY GIRL *Nekomimi Archive *Dear Special Appeals *Double Moon Jewel *Daimond Paradise *Blue Butterfly Flip *Blooming Rose *Rose Nebula *Sparkling Milky Way *Sunny Heavens *Angel Arrow *Angel Kiss *Cheerful Kiss *Blue Aurora *Musical Round *Rose Mountains *Rose Heavens *Rising Stars *Starry Skies *Rising World *Virgo Rainbow Grand Finale ( her theme special appeal) Trivia *Her astrological sign is Virgo. *Her birthday is the 31st of August. *Her blood type is A. *Her color is turquoise blue. *Her favourite foods are: fried pork with fragranced rice,nori bento,chiken and fried noodles and marron glaces. *Her favourite drinks are indian tea with milk,macchiato coffee and earl gray tea. *Her disliked food is fish. *Her aura is composed of turquoise blue moon-like jewels,golden vines, dark blue,blue and turquoise blue roses,tiaras and diffrent crowns, blue feathers and golden silk with jewels attached at the middles and blue and white sunbeams comes from Miku. **Her aura has too many changes,like in episodes 28,the golden vines and the sunbeams are added. *Miku's symbol is the moon because Virgo represent the stars ( SpiCa the brighest star of the starry skies) *Her boyfriend Yann Kiyomizu is the older brother of Sunny Kiyomizu. *Her full name is '''Miku Mitsuki Mizuki Luna Hatsune. **Her names Mitsuki and Mizuki are related to the Moon. **Mitsuki is the name of her mother. *Her intsruments are violin and harp. **Yann also like to play violin too. **She is the second after Sophie to have a violin. **She also can transform the bow of her violin into a conductor baton. Category:Top Idols Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Special Typed Idols Category:Characters Category:Idols